


Hylia's Gift

by TravellingVisitor



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Hurt No Comfort, I'm absolutely tagging this shit for corruption, Murderous intent as well, Non-Canon Item, brief descriptions of injuries, get ready, this is one hell of a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingVisitor/pseuds/TravellingVisitor
Summary: Red, in a momentary search to find the Picori in Wild's Hyrule, finds something hidden in the grass.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another livewrite, spawned by a conversation and brainstorming session I had with a very close friend of mine. It was also for a Weekly Prompt in the Discord, having to do with villainous Links and heroic villains ;D

The group was stopped in the wide fields of Wild's Hyrule, camped out near a copse of trees. Four was split into his four selves, Blue sparring with Twilight closer to camp, Vio talking quietly with Legend about myths and tales they had come across in their respective Hyrules, and Green talking with Wild on the proper treatment of his weapons in the hopes he would finally follow Green's instruction.   
Red, though, was out in the grass. His tunic and cap stood out against the green, so he wasn't worried about vanishing out of the others' view, and he was looking in the grass for the familiar little race of Picori. The young man had searched every time they came to Wild's Hyrule, disappointment lining his face every time he returned from the search.   
This time, though, he found something in the grass.

It was a beautiful crystal, hidden in the shadows of the grass and leaves. Ruby colored eyes widened in wonder, the young man crouching to get a better look. It seemed almost black in the shadows, and glimmered faintly, seeming to hum quietly as Red brushed the grass aside.   
As soon as the light hit it, the crystal brightened to a dark green. A small, golden shape glimmered inside it, and the bottom of the crystal seemed to be cracked apart just slightly. Red hummed in curiosity, a smile lighting onto his face. If there was something hidden in the grass, the Picori must have left it. _They had to be in this Hyrule, just hiding!_   
With that thought, he picked up the crystal and held it in his palm. Tugging it off the ground revealed a string- Apparently this crystal was meant to be a necklace. Red, though, was focused much more on the crystal itself. It glimmered darkly in the light, drawing his eyes, and with a small gasp he realized what the golden shape was. It was a small Triforce symbol, the lower right triangle glowing more strongly than the other two pieces. He had a second thought, one more curious than joyous.   
_What is this, and if the Picori left it here, why?_   
He giggled quietly at the very Vio-like thought, head tilting... But for some reason he couldn't take his eyes away from the crystal.   
After a moment, he found he didn't _want_ to.

Only a flicker of the thought _Why?_ passed through his mind before he heard another voice. He didn't move his eyes away from the crystal, entranced by it's appearance, even as the voice slipped through his mind.   
_**"This is a gift from the Goddess Hylia. You have a new job, little Hero."**_  
His eyebrows rose and a gasp left his lips, amazed that he was holding a gift from a _goddess_. He nods once, eyes still focused on the crystal he held in his hand.   
If one payed close attention, the same dark green of the crystal had started to creep just slightly into those ruby colored eyes.   
_**"Your job is to get the other heroes, all of them, to see this gift. You all will know the next move then. Good luck, little Hero."**_  
And with that, the voice slipped away, somewhere into the far recesses of Red's mind.   
He knew what he had to do.


	2. It Begins

Red was acting strangely. 

Vio was watching him over the top of his book, sitting on his own in front of the campfire. His sword, freshly polished, lay across his lap. His eyes were slightly narrowed but he was easily passing it off as squinting to read the words in the firelight, watching Red shift a little on his bedroll.   
The other hero was refusing to let the four of them reform, and he kept making excuses for it. He didn't want to yet, coming back together would be tiring for them, he didn't want the others to stop being able to do all they wanted separately. But this had been going on for two weeks now, and Vio was feeling the strain of being split so long. He knew the others were feeling it as well, and Red's continued refusal was putting a rift between him and the other heroes.   
Blue could no longer spend too much around the other, often stomping off to spar or take his anger out on something else.   
Green was quiet and worried, having tried to check if there was anything going on with Red but he got nothing but more excuses.   
Vio was suspicious. Red had been spending more time on his own lately, one hand resting on his bag, looking nervous and cautious when he thought no one was watching. Once or twice, Vio thought he saw suspicion in those red eyes.   
That was very much unlike him.

Vio was getting very close to closing his book, setting it and his sword aside, and going to Red and questioning the young man himself before he saw Red grab his bag and stand. The small hero trotted over to Sky, a small smile on his face, as his more high pitched voice piped up.   
"Sky, do you wanna go exploring? We're in Vio, Green, Blue, and my Hyrule, and I wanna show you a clearing nearby! It's really pretty!"   
Sky, forever ready to see new areas of the Surface, nodded and smiled. He pushed up off of his own bedroll and positioned the Master Sword and his shield on his back, blue eyes light with a gentle eagerness. "Sure! Which way is it?"   
They were deep in some woodlands here, the trees spanning far and wide around them. The branches above them were thick and many, a clearing would be a nice place to see the sun in more than just dapples and a sharp ray.   
"This way!" Red swung his bag onto his shoulder, pointing southwest, the other heroes close enough to know that they were going. 

They set off together without any issues, though Red was sure that he could feel someone's hard, suspicious gaze on his back as they went. He didn't like it.

Sky looked around, blue eyes wide, fascinated by the smallest things. Even if he had trees, grass, and wildflowers up on Skyloft, everything on the surface had wonder to him. He couldn't have imagined that it held similar plants to his home's ecosystem, all the tales he had heard about the surface had never described it other than a land full of monsters and danger...   
Sky had never thought such a dangerous place could be so beautiful.   
He let Red lead him onwards, the small hero strangely not saying a word as he walked. Sometimes he would open his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he always would shut it with a click immediately afterwards. Sky himself was about to ask if anything was wrong before Red grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the clearing, the Skyloftian gasping at the sight.   
It was a beautiful clearing, a long-fallen tree arcing across the edge as a large pool shimmered quietly beside it. Wildflowers filled the area, and the clearing smelled of the sweet flowers. It was truly idyllic, able to make even Red smile. But before Sky could wander elsewhere in the clearing, Red pulled him aside and to the fallen tree. He sat down beside it, waving Sky down as he hugged his bag to his chest.   
"I have something to show you."  
"You do?"   
Sky's immediate reaction was to smile, sitting down beside Red. This close, for a moment, he thought there might have been a strange color seeping through Red's eyes. He blinked once, and the color was gone, so he brushed it off and rested his hands on his lap. "What is it?"   
"Well... Um. It's been a secret for a little bit, but I thought you should know! You said you and your people revere Hylia, 'cause she raised your home up into the sky to keep you safe, but I wanted to... Um. Where is it?"  
Red had been rummaging in his bag as he spoke, his breath quickening slightly when he couldn't immediately find what he had been looking for.   
"Where is it?!"   
He shoved things aside, digging into his bag, and seemed to deflate in relief when he felt something.  
"Sorry! It's right here. See?" He brought his hand out of the bag, holding a pretty necklace in the palm of his hand. He offered it to Sky, just slightly, looking more nervous. "Apparently it's a gift from Hylia... It's even green. Like the traditional tunic."   
Sky gasped, delighted by this new information, delicately lifting the necklace out of Red's hands. He didn't see the other tense, watching Sky nervously like an anxious rabbit.

Sky turned the crystal in his palm, a delighted smile on his face. He took in the dark green color- Strange though, how it was dark green when the greens he saw the other Links wear were in the same range of neutral or light greens- but when he saw the glimmer of the Triforce inside he was completely convinced.   
A breathless "Wow," escaped him, and yet very much like Red, he was unable to look away. He started to make the move to put it back in Red's hands, but he froze. He physically couldn't make himself turn any closer to the other hero, and he would have been scared...   
If he hadn't realized that he didn't want to give it back.   
Not at all.

The crystal glimmered in his palm, his light blue eyes wide as he took in every angle the crystal had on it. Even the chipped part held his fascination, brushing his thumb over the face of it. That was when the same voice slid into his head, voice soothing yet seeping into every part of his mind.   
_**"Hello, young Hero."**_


	3. Onward Spread

Even if the voice was completely unfamiliar, he listened. He seemed to have lost all awareness of the outside world, fixated upon this crystal.  
_**"I have a job for you, young hero. Show this to every single one of your successors.... Once that is done, you will know what to do next."**_  
Sky didn't make an affirming movement, still gazing at the crystal.  
_**"You will do it, my loyal Hero?"**_  
He nodded then, his awareness flickering back to the world around him as the voice seeped out of his mind. He curled his fingers around the crystal, just now noticing how tense Red had gotten.  
He glances at the other hero out of the corner of his eyes... Eyes showing a quick glimmer of dark green before it vanished.

Red was watching the crystal too, fixated on it. He was tense beside him, like a coiled spring or a wolf ready to pounce. It took a visible amount of effort, but his eyes slowly went to meet Sky's. His voice was uncharacteristically quiet, full of strange desperation as he whispered.  
"Give it back."  
On any other day, with anything else, Sky would have given him what he held. But not today. This was _his_. His and his _alone_ to show the others. The taller hero pushed up onto his feet, taking a step back, voice carrying a strange intonation.  
"No."  
Red had an immediate reaction, scrambling to his feet and stepping towards Sky, reaching towards his hands.  
"Give it back to me!"  
"No!"  
"I _found_ it, it wants _me_ to carry it-"  
"It spoke to _me_ -"  
_"It's MINE!"_  
They had both spoken at the same time in the last sentence, their volume escalating louder and louder as they fought. Sky kept taking steps back, Red steps forward, until Red had enough. He reaches to his back, pulling out his sword, and swung.  
The clash of metal filled the clearing, followed quickly by the smell of burning flesh.

Sky, at nearly the same time as Red, had pulled out the Master Sword. There was a loud chime of alarm and the sword glowed in his hand, but he just growled in reply. He and Red's eyes were locked as they strained to push through to each other, swords scraping against each other slightly in the force the pair were using.  
The smell was coming from Sky's hand as he used the Master Sword against another of his spirit. His other hand clutched the crystal from his hand, and the young man was seemingly desperate to keep it there. As soon as they spent ten seconds at least in their forced lock he took a step back, stepping to the side and swinging his sword low, the blade trying to stop him by turning up the heat on his hand. Another chime sounded in his ears, but he didn't stop.  
Red was going to try to take the necklace away, and that couldn't happen.  
As soon as Red saw the taller hero step back he took a chance, swinging towards his head. With a very un-Red like snarl he spun as Sky sidestepped, his sword flashing through the air again. Neither hero was coming too close to the other, careful, but the Master Sword had a much longer reach than Red's sword.  
They stepped in a circle around each other, pacing and wary, each of the pair eyeing for openings. Neither saw one, not for a minute, as quiet reigned over the clearing.  
Then, in an instant, Red launched himself at Sky. Swing after reckless swing he started to beat Sky back, ruby colored eyes tainted by dark green as he moved faster and faster, starting to try and reach for Sky's other hand.  
Cuts started to litter Sky's clothes, but the taller hero wasn't doing nothing.  
He was holding his ground quite well against Red's rapid and desperate fury, getting in his own swings and blocking more than half of the other's.  
The sound of clashing metal filled the clearing, their voices rising once more in an argument.  
"GIVE IT TO ME-"  
"IT IS _MINE_ -"  
"IT SAID IT WAS MINE TO SHOW-"  
" _GIVE IT BACK-_ "  
Their words were snarling, desperate, Red's sword leaving a long and bleeding gash in Sky's left arm, yet the man only gripped the necklace tighter. Red had a cut across his shoulder, Sky's eyes full of fury even through the dark green that shone within them.  
Then, more voices entered the fray.

In moments Sky was being held back by Twilight, the necklace, unseen, dropped into the grass with his sword.  
Red was being restrained by his brothers, spitting venomous words and fighting to get free even as Sky did the same, trying to step on Twilight's feet to let him go.  
There was shouting but it was all blurred to Red and Sky, the pair only seeing each other and their hatred. Sky was snarling horrible words, writhing in Twilight's grasp, Red screaming in hate and desperation at the other.  
Needless to say, the group was taken aback.  
Sky didn't even seem to notice that his palm and the insides of his fingers were badly, badly burned, or the cut marring his other arm.  
Red hadn't seemed to notice the gash in his shoulder, either.  
Green and Vio shared a glance as they held Red's arms, Blue in quiet horror as he kept his brother still.  
Time, unable to be heard over the chaos, lets out a slow breath. He nods once to Twilight and once to the 3/4th of Four who still seemed sane. Twilight hoisted Sky up off the ground and held him tight, knowing that the Skyloftian would go straight at Red and rip into him. It seemed that way at least, and Twilight wasn't taking any chances. He backs up and steps around the tree, heading back to camp, while Vio, Green, and Blue walked to the opposite end of the clearing. Sky's furious shouts and snarling insults continued even when he was out of earshot, and Red burst into angry tears after his voice gave out. Both still fought for freedom, at least until the other was gone from their vision.  
The eldest of them all delicately picked up the Master Sword, the blade chiming softly in his grasp. Immediately he passed the blade to Wild, distrustful of it. Looking around the clearing, he couldn't tell what had happened at all.  
He didn't see the necklace, hidden among the wildflowers.

Time stepped over it without noticing, seeing Red's bag leaning against the trunk of the tree. The clearing was mostly silent, the only sound being the occasional ripple in the pond and the muted, furious sobbing from Red and quiet growling from Sky, punctuated by insults that would normally _never_ leave either of the heroes' lips.  
The group was silent as they each started to search the area, confusion and concern reigning over the area, most of the Links finding nothing.  
One Link, though, found something glimmering in the grass.  
He slipped it into his pocket, for later inspection, and didn't say a word.


	4. Faster, Now

The sun passed slowly overhead, and it was nearly to the horizon by the time Red and Sky were calm enough to be within ten feet of each other. The late evening passed shadows over the camp, with Twilight sitting beside Sky and ready to restrain him and Red sitting surrounded by his brothers.   
The two heroes were still both shooting glares at each other between staring at the ground in pure devastation, after all.   
On top of that, neither would say a word other than hissing that the other was a traitor, and that what the other took wasn't theirs to take.   
No one was any closer to solving this situation or even finding out its cause, all except for one.   
And that one had apparently gone looking for more firewood a half hour ago.

Legend was deep in the woods, a grin on his lips as he sat back against a tree.   
He had a plan.   
In his fingers, twirled a dark green crystal with a shining gold center.

He stands and makes his way back to camp, tucking the necklace into his boot for safekeeping. He carried no firewood, and he was wiping the grin off his face minutes before he re-entered the camp. "Wild!"   
"Yeah?" The scarred hero's head immediately came up, a little startled.   
"I was thinking we could use your bombs to blow up the fallen tree in the clearing back there. I've seen what they do to tree trunks, they make good firewood."   
Time opened his mouth to reply instead of Wild, standing up himself. He still wore his armor. "I don't think you should go off in pairs, Goddess knows what happened..." The rest of the sentence died off but it was obvious what he meant, a few of the Links glancing at Sky and Red.   
".... Take Wind with you. If something happens to any of you, come back here _immediately_."   
"Gotcha, old man." Legend nods before darting back into the trees. His grin came back to his lips unbidden, blue eyes twinkling. It was working, and he could hear two sets of feet thud after him.  
He had visited the clearing once while 'gathering firewood', the most experienced hero of them all knowing that it would be easy, so easy to get one of them to see while in the clearing.   
The other would run.   
It would be easy to get him too.

He stood back as Wild brought up his bombs, his grin more subdued as he watched the scarred hero's every movement. Wind grew uneasy beside him, shifting on his feet, not getting a good feeling from the capped hero. He didn't like the look in his eyes at all, shifting away from Legend slightly-   
And that was a good thing too, as Legend sprung into movement not moments after he did.   
Before Wild could even get that far away from the bomb Legend tackled him to the ground, a wide grin on his face as he pinned Wild down and dangled the crystal above him and out of his reach. He knew what the pair earlier had been fighting over earlier, now that he had seen it, and he understood. He would let the others see, but he wouldn't let them touch what he now held in his hands. As Legend did this though, he heard quick footsteps, racing away. He knew this would happen, though he kept calm. Wind would be easy to catch.   
For the moment though, Wild had stopped struggling, and Legend could see his eyes dilate slightly as he watched the gem. Dark green crept at the corners of his eyes, and the scarred hero nodded slowly.

As soon as he saw Wild's eyes go clear again Legend scrambled up and bolted with a mocking laugh, kicking up dust. What followed was an enraged scream as Wild saw the necklace vanish and Legend run away with it, the scarred hero scooping up a bomb and lobbing it after Legend, detonating it midair. And yet, the other was already gone.   
With another vicious scream Wild summoned another bomb and ran after him. 

Legend was bolting through the trees, following the obvious trail Wind had left behind. His Pegasus Boots were kicked into high gear and the pantsless hero was a blur, catching up easily to Wind and grabbing his arm. As soon as he had a hold on the young pirate he stopped in his tracks, knowing they were close to camp, a soft chuckle spilling from his lips.   
_"Gift from Hylia." Ridiculous. Though... I will still show it to them. See what they make of it._   
He gave Wind a grin as the pirate stared up at him, in shock. Wind though, only took a moment before twisting and kicking Legend in the knee, the grin slipping right off the taller hero's face as he grabbed Wind once more.   
"You _will_ see what I have to show you." He growled quietly, a low viciousness in his voice as he tugged Wind away, darting into the trees. Another explosion sounded through the forest, and then another, as Wild searched for Legend.

Wind stumbled, almost falling over as he fought to get free. He may be young, but he was a _hero_. He wasn't going to cry and let himself get dragged off, he was going to fight and fight as long as he could. Wind wasn't able to get any kicks in but Hylia, if he didn't get any punches in, he was the King of England ~~whatever that was~~.   
In only a minute though, he was thrown to the ground and tumbled in a roll. He may have inhaled dirt. Damnit.   
Legend stood over him, angry at his fighting, and the taller hero was reaching the end of his patience. With furious steps forwards he approached Wind, and pinned him with one foot heavily pressed on his chest.   
"I'm tired of that. At least if you see this, you'll stop running away."  
And with that, he dangled the necklace above Wind's face, forcing him to see.


	5. The Hold Grows

Back at camp, uneasiness reigned. There were still explosions rocking the forest, and now they heard a furious scream.   
Immediately the saner heroes sat up straight, recognizing that voice.   
With a growl, Time stood up once more. "We should have left these woods far earlier." Latching his sword to his back, he nods for the others to get up and get moving. To do so was unneeded though, as the others were all scrambling to their feet.   
Even Red and Sky, though they looked less worried.   
They looked _angry_ , and not at each other anymore.

At least, mostly not at each other.

Sky and Red both, before anyone could stop them, ran into the woods. Sky carried his whip, and snarled whenever Red got too close, and Red carried his sword once more. With a shout Green followed after the pair, and with a growl Twilight did the same. He knew that his Cub would be well taken care of by his mentor; he needed his strength to hold back Sky if he did something.   
The group splintered apart, with Hyrule, Time, and Warriors running in the direction of the scream while Green, Twilight, Violet, and Blue ran after Sky and Red.   
Soon after, there was another angry shout. One that made Warriors falter and turn on his heel as an explosion went off nearby. He recognized that yell, and at this moment he went onto high alert. He couldn't tell if there was any monsters nearby, but it sounded like there was an ambush. More of Wild's furious screams and bombs periodically rattled the area, and then it was followed by a hoarse one from Red in the distance.   
The woods were devolving into chaos all around him, and at this point he was alone.  
Turning on his heel again he held his sword out in front of him. He could see smoke starting to rise over the treetops, swallowing, his throat dry. He stayed here, looking for enemies, until he saw movement in the distance. A blink, and it was much closer. Whatever it was, it was... A blur? What was he even seeing-   
And something- someone- in a red tunic slammed past him with a crazy cackle. Wind's angered shouts rang out in the forest where Legend had come from, but the hero was already gone. Warriors stumbled back, his breaths coming faster, full of confusion as he sputtered. Were the _Links_ the ones making the ambush?? Which ones? What the hell was happening?   
And as if on a dime, his breathing smoothed.   
It was just like last time.   
He never should have gotten close to them.  
In the chaos, he set his jaw and ran off into the forest away from the flames. He was going to find the one who set all of this off, and he was.... His jaw tightened.   
He would do what he had to do. Nothing more. 

Legend ran through the flaming trees, looking for one specific Link. A grin was spread over his lips, thoroughly enjoying the chase, his feet thudding over the ground as he searched. He caught sight of Wild once, the hero had immediately brought out his bow and three bomb arrows. With incredible speed Wild had launched the bomb arrows at him before he could run off, and Legend now sported a burn along his right side. But that didn't matter. He needed to find his successor, and show him this crystal.  
Weaving between the burning trees, Legend caught a glimpse of Hyrule. He was on his own, looking for Wild, Legend's smile only growing. He pauses only for a moment before running through the trees towards Hyrule, not seeing Warriors's scarf flutter at the edge of his vision. Hyrule whips around at the sound of movement, not expecting Legend, and making a strangled noise.   
In only moments his predecessor had him pinned, his eyes drawn to the crystal dangling in front of his eyes. Each change was happening faster and faster now, Hyrule's eyes only flickering with green as he gasped a little, hardly noticing when Legend was slammed off of Hyrule with a shield. The crystal fell onto Hyrule's chest, the young man just cupping his hands around it in a daze as Warriors let out a furious cry beside him, Legend mirroring it with one of his own.   
The pantsless hero cried out in fury again, rolling with Warriors and trying to kick the war hero away, his voice suddenly taking on a tone similar to the one he had heard from Sky and Red earlier. 

"LET ME GO BACK TO IT, IT'S _MINE, IT'S **MINE**_ -"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU SO _OBSESSED_ WITH-" 

Warriors was interrupted by a furious scream from Legend, head whipping around to see what had happened-   
Hyrule was gone.   
And Legend was kicking underneath him, struggling to grasp at the sword on his back. Warriors kept him pinned, having a difficult time, the other hero desperate to get free as he screamed.   
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO I NEED TO GET IT _BACK_ \- _I NEED TO GET IT BACK_ -"   
This wasn't natural. It couldn't be. Warriors's mouth went dry again, looking back down at Legend. Thank Hylia that his bag was back at camp.

Hyrule was racing through the trees, panting and trying to get away from the smoke. He had an elated smile on his face though, cradling the 'Gift' in his hands as he ran. Hyrule wasn't nearly as fast as his predecessor, not at all, but he could certainly run. He had to, he needed to get to those who haven't seen this yet. And yet, out of nowhere, Wind appeared. The youngest hero looked Hyrule in the eyes before raising his sword, his hands curled tight around the hilt.   
Hyrule froze, watching Wind, before taking one deep breath and whispering a single incantation.   
He was _not_ going to let the smaller hero take what was _his._   
In moments lightning struck the ground in front of him, repeated bright lines that left Wind's vision lined and spotty. The pirate stumbles back, blinking repeatedly and growling, trying to see where Hyrule went.   
He couldn't tell. But what he did see was Wild pop above the trees, a ghostly Rito swirling above him.   
Wild opened his paraglider, surveying the area and staying in the updrafts of the fires, before taking out his bow and aiming somewhere to Wind's left.   
So that's where he ran off to.

More explosions rocked the forest as Wild shot at him, Hyrule seeing grass and leaves eaten by the flames rapidly. He was running as fast as he could, mentally checking his spells to see if he had anything to make him move faster. He didn't, but he could protect himself. That could work at least.  
He whispered another incantation, out of breath as he ran through the trees. Hearing a thud, he knew that Wild had landed on the ground. At least there won't be any more bombs for a moment.   
In minutes he found someone else who hadn't seen it yet- Or rather, three.   
Green, Vio, and Blue were all shouting and keeping Red and Sky apart once more- with Sky having lost Twilight in the forest even with low stamina.   
A smile lit back on Hyrule's face once more.   
He could get three at once, if this worked.   
Hyrule ran into the fray immediately, holding the crystal forwards, the shouting ringing against his ears. He certainly didn't care, especially right now. He, taking an idea from Legend, launched himself forwards and ended up knocking Vio and Green over. His smile seemed, to them, a little unhinged, shoving the gemstone in front of their faces to see it.   
It was nice to not feel them struggle underneath him anymore, it was hard to keep them down.

Blue, seeing this, stumbled away. His hammer was held in front of himself, blocking his view of the crystal, and he had seen how quickly Red and Sky reacted to it. The pair immediately shrieked, tackling the three on the floor.   
He swallowed, feeling cowardly, but he knew he would be next. With a painful wince and bile rising in the back of his throat, he backed away. He needed to be able to save them and that involved not dying to his insane brothers and friends. 

Time was alone in the forest. He heard the screams, more and more familiar voices rising above the flames. He had been alone in the night for a while now, the sun had set soon after they had heard the first screams. Taking deep breaths Time stayed ready for anything, glancing around him as he ran, and only giving a glance to the black and white wolf that took up the place beside him. At least he knew Twilight was alright.

The sound of metal clashing against metal was starting to fill the forest, and yet it was only background noise compared to the roaring of the flames. Wild soared above, aiming and shooting down at whoever he thought carried the crystal at the moment, his mouth contorted in an angry snarl.   
Legend and Warriors were locked in battle, Warriors trying to pin Legend down and keep him down, but the experienced hero would not let that happen.   
Sky had broken away from the small swarm of heroes with the crystal in hand, having left quite a few long gashes on the bodies and limbs of the others he had fought. His whip was streaked with blood, and he ran as if he had hungry wolves snapping at his heels.   
Wind was alone in the flames, close to where Wild popped up into the air, weaving his way out as quickly as possible.   
The peace of the evening was long gone as slowly, one by one, every Link was found and locked eyes with the crystal.   
All but one, alone and shameful, holding his hammer like a lifeline.


	6. The Last of the Blind

He was careful, having seen flashes of battles around him. The fire roared, and he coughed in the smoke.   
His clothes were going to be disgusting after this.   
Lightning struck down from the sky, and from what hero he had no idea. All he knew is that he needed to stop this somehow. He needed to, or the others would destroy everything- Including each other. Screams of anger filled the forest, the clash of metal often followed. Not for the first time, he hoped no one was dead.   
He pressed on, hesitating and stopping at the outer edge of one battlefield.   
This area had been completely laid to waste, trees toppled and carrying deep gashes, as Time, Warriors, and Vio fought. None of them carried what he had hoped to find. Blue was _sure_ Hyrule had been carrying some sort of item he showed Green and Vio... But when they saw it, they froze.   
Did that mean he couldn't look at it?

He shook his head quickly and looked at Vio, his hands trembling a bit on the hammer before he tightened them. _What I wouldn't give to have his smarts right now. Too bad he fucking lost it..._   
Even in his head, that statement sounded dry. He winced, turning and quickly running onwards. He passed by another battle, one between Hyrule and Legend this time, Legend taking advantage of his speed to move circles around Hyrule as the magician tried to take him down in uncharacteristic fury.   
Blue just continued to run, his breath short in his ears.

Blue was exhausted by the time he saw a glimmer of dark green that _wasn't_ in someone's eyes. With a start he stared at it, taking a step forwards before seeing who it was attached to.   
Sky.   
And not only that, but he was fighting his brother for the third time today. Mouth dry, he stepped back, and for once tried to asses the situation.   
Sky was fighting against Red, but not just him. Beside Red were Twilight and Green, and from above came fiery arrows. Wild sure was abusing his ability to slow down time in the air and shoot arrows without getting hurt.   
Blue's eyes flickered over the battle before focusing back on the crystal. He was too far away for the necklace to have really any effect on him, biting his lips before sturdying his stance.   
_Alright Blue. If you're gonna do this, you better do this now. Just try not to kill anyone._   
He nodded once, a short jerking movement, before raising his hammer and charging into the fight with a scream. He wasted no time, beelining straight for Sky. He wasn't going to dare waste a moment, the crystal hanging from the Skyloftian's pack-   
He gave it one glance before closing his eyes and spinning, giving a mental apology to Sky as his hammer smashed into the crystal- and Sky's hip.

There was a surprised and angry scream from Sky as he just about fell- at the moment he didn't even seem to feel the pain- but then it seemed everything froze.   
The crystal had been shattered by the blow, the pieces crumbling on the ground and fading into shadow.   
Blue shivered and rapidly started to back up from where the pieces fell, eyeing the others in wariness. Every single other Link had frozen in place, shivering, eyes transfixed on where the shadows had faded.   
And then, all at once, they blinked to clarity.   
Sky dropped his whip, biting back a sob as he pressed his hands against his face while Red burst into tears, Green stared at his hands and Twilight stared at the ground, in wolf form, the blood of his found family staining his jaws.  
All the while the fire roared through the forest, eating up trees with ease.

Blue watched, silent and pale as Sky landed on the ground with a thump, his hip needing attention but overall just not having the strength to stand anymore, Red starting to wail apologies as he grabbed his hood and pulled it up and over his head.   
Minutes later a softly shaking Legend stepped out of the trees, supporting Hyrule silently with Wind close behind, all three looking shell-shocked and horrified, Warriors, Time, and Vio following soon after.   
Wild was last to show, the end of his ponytail singed and his clothes quite the same. He stared at the others, hell they all stared at each other, and Time raised his hands to try and shakily sign before the world folded around them and suddenly, they were back.   
Back in that field, where it all began, their things spilled on the ground a little ways away from them.   
The sight just made Red cry harder.

After the world changed, Time's mouth closed with a soft click of teeth and he looked down.   
The crystal may have have broken, but in the end, that wasn't all that had been broken.  
Because just like the crystal, each of the heroes' spirits lay in shambles.  
What they had done could never be undone, and nearly every hero felt weak for succumbing to that crystal.  
Every hero had hurt another.   
Every hero had taken a part in burning that forest to the ground   
Healing would be a long time in coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very, very strongly considering writing a more detailed, extreme version of events.


End file.
